The Sea of Grey Kings
by Keladieea
Summary: ::STORY IS OFFICIALLY ON HOLD::
1. Chapter One: When It All Comes Down

Title: Bittersweet Kisses  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Late, stormy nights are the one thing that Ginny finds comforting, and by chance, it's the only thing Draco Malfoy finds comforting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... the song lyrics are from "Lucky" by Bif Naked. It's kind of a theme song for the fic, but you really have to listen to the song to get the feeling...  
  
  
  
Bittersweet Kisses  
  
Written By: Keladieea  
  
  
  
Chapter One: When It All Comes Down  
  
  
  
It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
  
"Never pay the reaper with love only.  
  
What could I say to you, except, "I love you"  
  
and "I'd give my life for yours"  
  
  
  
Virginia Weasley was never one to do great things, and she was never expected to. She left that department up to her brother, Ron, and his best friend Harry Potter. Everyone expected nothing out of her except for her to be shy and never talk back.  
  
Stay shy and never talk back were the two rules that Virginia lived by. And at the beginning of her sixth year, they were the first things that went into affect in her storm-washed mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Just keep your mouth closed Gin, She thought to herself bitterly as Ron, Hermione, and Harry piled into the compartment that she had wanted to occupy solely.  
  
"Good thing you saved us a compartment Ginny, everyone else's is filled." Ron smiled, but quickly lost interest in her.  
  
She started nodding, but stopped mid-nod because the three best friends were paying no attention to her.  
  
"Hopefully Voldemort won't try anything this year..." Harry complained in an undertone to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Oh get over yourself Harry, Ginny thought and mentally rolled her eyes. Harry Potter, her "hero". She laughed inside her mind and closed her eyes. Beneath those long eyelashes and tanned eyelids was a storm. A storm that never ended for Ginny.  
  
It had started when she was only eight years old. Everytime she closed her eyes she would see the stormy waters of some unknown land. Amazingly, she was never frightened of these visions, they were an actual comfort to her bruised and battered mind.  
  
"Weasley?!" Sounded a voice.  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped open and she realized that night had fallen and they were at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also realized that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all gone.  
  
She scrambled to her feet and pulled her cloak over her shoulders, and stopped as she saw the person who had woken her. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ummm, thanks." Ginny mumbled, "For waking me up."  
  
"Why would you be sleeping anyways Weasley?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Just, for...ummm...nevermind." Ginny said dully.  
  
"Well, I certainly hope I don't have to look at you for most of this year. You look horrendous." Draco crunched his nose up as he stared down at her.  
  
Ginny raised her head, locking eyes with him but quickly looked down again, "O-okay."  
  
Draco turned on his heel, and left her standing in the compartment alone. Ginny wiped to tears brimming her eyes away in a hasty manner, and headed out of the compartment and off the train. She managed to catch a ride in a buggy just in time with Neville and Seamus, who were in the last buggy to Hogwart's Castle.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Stepping into the Great Hall, Ginny saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry enjoying the feast and laughing. Of course they had forgotten to wake her on the train, they had forgotten her all together.  
  
She took her usual seat between Seamus and Hermione, but she clearly avoided the "Dream Team". Hermione, being atleast a little considerate to Ginny noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong Gin?" She asked, and her eyes flashed worry to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Nothing." She replied bitterly, and bit into a piece of toast.  
  
"Are you sure? You look quite ill." Hermione said to Ginny.  
  
"I'm fine!" Ginny snapped.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at her in shock, a long with some other Gryffindor's.  
  
Oh no, you broke a rule, Ginny thought of her two rules she survived by.  
  
"Oi! What's gotten into you?" Ron asked angrily, "You didn't have to go and bite Mione's head off!"  
  
"Shut up Ron..." Ginny hissed lowly.  
  
"What?!" Ron's voice grew angrier.  
  
"You heard me. Shut it! I don't want to listen to you anymore!" Ginny yelled, "I'm sick of you three!"  
  
"You have no reason to be." Hermione stated calmly.  
  
"You can shut up too Hermione!" Ginny screamed, "I have every right to be sick of you!"  
  
"And those rights are?" Ron's face grew redder.  
  
"Well, for starter's you never pay attention to me! I'm your little sister and you -never- talk to me, except to thank me for saving a compartment that I wanted to keep solely to myself! You think you can just barge into everything I have and rule it! And here's another reason, who left me sleeping on the train? Who didn't bother to wake me up when we got to school?! Draco had to wake me up! And let me also tell you the reason. YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! WELL I AM SICK OF BEING FORGOTTEN RONALD WEASLEY! YOU AND YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS COULD FALL INTO THE LAKE AND I WOULD NOT GIVE A DAMN!YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A NAFF BASTARD RON!" Ginny screamed, and the Great Hall fell silent.  
  
"Gin-" Harry started to stand, for Ginny had risen to a stand while yelling.  
  
"I...I h-have to go." Ginny mumbled and grabbed her books, running from the Great Hall with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Minutes later Ginny found herself huddled in a corner of the Astronomy Tower. Her knees were drawn to her chest, and she had her chin resting on them. Tears pooled and fell from her eyes as she realized she had lost the closest things she had ever had to friends.  
  
So this is what it's like when it all comes down, She thought and sobbed the night away.  
  
~*~  
  
How's that for a first chapter? Like? 


	2. Chapter Two: You Have It Too, Don't You?

Title: Bittersweet Kisses  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Late, stormy nights are the one thing that Ginny finds comforting, and by chance, it's the only thing Draco Malfoy finds comforting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... the song lyrics are from "Lucky" by Bif Naked. It's kind of a theme song for the fic, but you really have to listen to the song to get the feeling...  
  
  
  
Bittersweet Kisses  
  
Written By: Keladieea  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: You have it too, don't you?  
  
  
  
It was late, and Ginny realized that it was past curfew. Making it down to the Gryffindor common room would be impossible without being caught, so she decided to spend the night in the cold Astronomy Tower. She didn't want to go back and face Ron, Hermione, and Harry anyway. She wanted to avoid them as much as possible.  
  
She curled up into a ball on the window ledge, and stared out across the grounds of Hogwart's. Maybe one day she would come back here and teach. But at the thought of that idea, Ginny laughed. After Hogwart's she wanted nothing to do with the place, or the people she spent time with in it.  
  
"Baby Weasley, what are you doing all alone?" Sounded a sinister voice.  
  
"Draco..." Ginny said and looked boy, no...man before her.  
  
"Since when did we go on a first name basis?" Draco sneered but stepped closer to her.  
  
"Since you should the tiniest bit of caring for me on the train." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"No one ever said I cared for you." Draco growled.  
  
"Maybe no one does." Ginny wanted to slap herself, the depression was really bringing her down.  
  
"Your idiot brother and his ickle friends do." Draco commented.  
  
"You seen what I did to them today." Ginny snapped, "I'm just a nobody now."  
  
"A nobody?" Draco countered.  
  
"A bitter nobody." Ginny added, "Now leave me alone."  
  
"You don't know what bitter is little weasel." Draco said harshly.  
  
"And you do?" Ginny shot back at him.  
  
"I do." Draco said softly.  
  
"But you're not a nobody." Ginny wanted to win this battle with him, just one.  
  
"Yes I am. No one knows the real Draco." He sat beside her.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you?" She stared at him in disgust.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into -you-?" He stared back.  
  
"You're just not acting like the typical Malfoy you are." Ginny replied quietly.  
  
"I only do that because I'm bitter." He said with a lop-sided smirk.  
  
"A bitter nobody." Ginny smiled softly, "Like me."  
  
"Like you." He nodded in agreement and watched the stars with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny lifted her head enough to see that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were making their way towards the Gryff table. She immediately wanted to leave, and when she went to stand Ron caught her hand tightly.  
  
"You have to talk to us." He commented softly.  
  
"Bloody hell, no I don't." She tried to break away but Ron kept his grip.  
  
"We want to help you Gin." Harry added.  
  
"Help me with what?" Ginny was fighting to get her hand away from Ron's, she didn't want any part of him touching her.  
  
"You're depressed Ginny. Just admit it damnit!" Ron growled, gripping harder in an unconcious manner.  
  
"You're hurting me, let go." Ginny pleaded dully.  
  
"Not until you let us help you." Ron pressed the issue further.  
  
"Now now you illbred weasel, you don't want to go bruising up your sister now do you?" Drawled Draco from behind them.  
  
Ginny's eyes flew up to meet his, and in her look she was pleading for help. Any kind of help. If Draco noticed this, he didn't show it.  
  
"Go away Malfoy, this is between us." Harry stood up for Ron.  
  
Ron's grip in Ginny tightened more, and she let out a cry in protest. She had stopped trying to yank her hand from his, and suffered through the pain.  
  
"Weasley," Draco's eyes lowered threateningly, "let go of your sister."  
  
"Since when do you care about her?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"Since when did you NOT care about her? Bloody hell Granger, I know you're not blind. You can see as well as me that Ginny's in a lot of pain." Draco was getting angrier.  
  
When had Draco changed? Ginny thought, but was grateful when Ron's grip lessened. However, he did not let go.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." Ron growled at Draco.  
  
"Bloody hell Weasley!! This is no time to argue over who has more power over who. Not when you're using Ginny to prove it. Let-Her-Go." Draco stated the last words with an emphasized tone.  
  
Ron released Ginny so fast that she cried out and fell straight towards Draco. He caught her swiftly, and set her gently back on her feet.  
  
"Go with him Virginia." Ron's voice was cool, and Ginny knew something wasn't right with him.  
  
"I don't want the little weaslet, I just didn't want to watch you be a ruddy jerk Weasley." Draco pushed himself away from Ginny.  
  
Ginny felt like she was caught up in a war that would never end, and she wanted to desperately escape it. She closed her eyes and dreamed of the sea storm that formed in her mind.  
  
Suddenly Draco grabbed onto her and began dragging her out of the Great Hall, much to the dream team's displeasure.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny growled as her peaceful state was broken.  
  
Draco said nothing until he had her alone, in his Slytherin prefect bedroom.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Ginny shouted.  
  
"You have it too, don't you?" Draco said in shock.  
  
Ginny gave him a very puzzled look.  
  
"The storm visions. Please tell me you have them to." Draco said in a soft, pleading tone.  
  
~*~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! 


	3. Chapter Three: Drowning

Title: The Sea of Grey Kings  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Late, stormy nights are the one thing that Ginny finds comforting, and by chance, it's the only thing Draco Malfoy finds comforting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... the song lyrics are from "Lucky" by Bif Naked. It's kind of a theme song for the fic, but you really have to listen to the song to get the feeling...  
  
Author's Note: I changed the title, I wasn't expecting my fic to become so much in depth, but it did, and I didn't think the sappy title was really fitting anymore.  
  
  
  
The Sea of Grey Kings  
  
Written By: Keladieea  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Drowning  
  
  
  
I know we are..we are the lucky ones I know we are..we are the lucky ones I know we are..we are the lucky ones, dear  
  
  
  
"Damnit Ginny! The visions! I know you have them, I felt it when you closed your eyes." Draco yelled after she sat there in silence.  
  
"Yes." She finally said, "I have them."  
  
"About bloody time you started talking. I was beginning to lose my temper." Draco visibly cooled down.  
  
Ginny nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Draco ignored her and began pacing the room. Every once in a while he would stop and rub his temples. Finally Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to know?" She tried to sound confident.  
  
Draco stopped and stared at her in puzzlement.  
  
"Because, I want to go back to my common room." Her voice got quieter and quieter.  
  
"I thought we could talk..." Draco said in a childlike tone.  
  
Ginny let out a 'humph' and plopped onto his bed. Draco came and sat next to her.  
  
"How long have you had them?" He asked softly.  
  
"Since I was around eight I think. You?" Ginny replied in a whisper soft tone.  
  
"My whole life. My parents don't know, because I thought that my father would find someway to use it to help Voldemort." Draco turned to look down on her crown of red spirals.  
  
"I thought you were a follower of Vol-" Ginny couldn't bring herself to say his name, "of you-know-who."  
  
"Never. My parents are, but I'm not. I don't think I could ever become a death eater. I don't like to kill." Draco calmly explained.  
  
"Oh." Ginny didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not alone." Draco said, almost to himself.  
  
"Me too. I'm glad I finally have someone to relate to." Ginny turned to look up at him with a genuine smile.  
  
Draco gave her his first real smile. Ginny brought her hand up to and rubbed the side of his mouth with the pad of her thumb.  
  
"I like it when you smile." Ginny whispered as if she didn't want to break the moment.  
  
"Do you?" Draco lightly teased her, and turned his head so he kissed her fingers, "I like the softness of your skin."  
  
Ginny blushed slightly, and Draco rubbed her cheek with his knuckles.  
  
"You're beautiful when you blush." He stated softly.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny's voice barely made the sound of a whisper.  
  
Draco gently tilted his head down, and captured her lips with his. She slowly brought her arms up around his neck, and they fell back onto the silk of his bed. Draco's hands crept to her waist, and he pulled her body against his.  
  
Ginny had never been kissed the way Draco was kissing her. She rather liked it, and was pleased when the tiny, nagging voices in her head disappeared.Of course, she was to caught in the moment to know that when the voices went away, something was coming.  
  
She broke the kiss with a cry as a searing pain wripped through her head, and she was blinded by a rather bright light. Draco panicked, not knowing what was happening to her. He gathered her close to his body, even when she started beating him on the chest with her tiny fists.  
  
"Stop it!" She screamed.  
  
*****  
  
She suddenly found herself in water. Deep water. She struggled above to the surface of the water and sputtered for air. The skies were dark and thunder rumbled in the distance. The waves were high, but she managed to float.  
  
Where the hell am I, she thought grimly.  
  
The water stung like glass because of its freezing temperature. She felt hot tears pour from her eyes, leaving trails of burning fire as they went down her cheeks.  
  
"Atleast my cheeks are warm." She commented with stale humor.  
  
A tidal wave washed over her, and she began to sink to the bottom.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Gin, please Gin." There was a voice pleading for her to wake up.  
  
She heard the voice, and fought to to see the light.  
  
"What happened Mister Malfoy?" She recognized the voice of Dumbledore.  
  
"We were...well..." Draco stuttered and she could almost see him turning another colour.  
  
"Please, we need to know how to help her." That voice belonged to Madam Pompfrey.  
  
"We were kissing, and she suddenly started screaming 'stop it' and then she passed out. She wasn't yelling for me to stop kissing her, she looked as if she was in pain. So much pain.....so much pain...." She heard the tears in his voice.  
  
"What else? Is there something even more important that you need to tell us?" Dumbledore seemed to know when they weren't telling the whole truth, it was like his sixth sense.  
  
"I think it has to do with her visions." Draco said quietly.  
  
Oh Draco, She wanted to reach out of the darkness and hold him.  
  
"What visions?" Snape was there too.  
  
"The storm visions. Everytime she needs to escape, she closes her eyes, and a beautiful sea storm appears. I have those visions too. I can feel when she has them, that's why I know that that was happening to her. But they've never hurt either of us before. I don't know why they would hurt her now." Draco explained.  
  
"Oh dear..." Professor McGonagall was also there, "Do you think...Albus...please tell me that it's not true."  
  
"I think so." Dumbledore sounded tired.  
  
Ginny felt the light hit her in another blinding pain, yet this time she couldn't cry out. She opened her eyes, yet it felt like they were wripped open.  
  
"Draco?" She whispered.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco turned to her, and she saw the cloud of tears that glazed over his eyes.  
  
"Draco, I was so scared." Her voice cracked.  
  
Draco ignored the protests of the Professor's and climbed into the bed in an instant to hold her close.  
  
"It was so horrible. They've never been horrible before." Ginny mumbled, "I was there Draco, I was in the water this time."  
  
"Ssshhh. You're okay now, I'm here. I'm right her." Draco gently rocked her.  
  
*****  
  
Do you like it? I like it. I know a lot of you are mad the Draco seemed OOC. But he isn't really, he'll still be a git to the Dream Team. I just wanna show how much Ginny really means to him. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Theous Scrolls and Dec...

Title: The Sea of Grey Kings  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Late, stormy nights are the one thing that Ginny finds comforting, and by chance, it's the only thing Draco Malfoy finds comforting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... I do not own/and did not write the song lyrics I will be using in this fic!  
  
Author's Note: I changed the title, I wasn't expecting my fic to become so much in depth, but it did, and I didn't think the sappy title was really fitting anymore. Also, I decided to put lyrics from different songs in each chapter. But the lyrics will make sense with the story.  
  
The Sea of Grey Kings  
  
Written By: Keladieea  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Theous Scrolls and Deciding  
  
  
  
***** I used to be a little boy so old in my shoes and what I choose is my choice what's a boy supposed to do *****  
  
"Are you sure you're well enough Ginny?" Draco asked for the upteenth time as they slowly made their way towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I'm well enough when it comes to this." Ginny said with gritted teeth, but instantly forgot to be annoyed as another wave of pain hit her full force.  
  
"Gin?" Draco's voice oozed with concern, and Ginny could see it in those grey-silver eyes of his.  
  
"Just...hold on to me." Ginny requested, and smiled as he allowed her to lean into him.  
  
"Fresh Fickle Frogs." Dumbledore said, his voice directed towards the gargoyle statue.  
  
The gargoyle moved, and they made their way into the spiral staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office. Draco and Ginny slowly eased up the stairs, not caring that McGonagall and Snape were impatiently waiting. Dumbledore wore no grin, nor did he have the twinkle in his eyes, but he let the two take their time.  
  
Once inside the office, Draco led Ginny to a seat and sat on the arm of the chair beside her. She laid her head to rest on his thigh.  
  
"I understand that you both have the sea storm visions?" Dumbledore began, and poured himself some tea.  
  
"Yes sir." Draco answered for the both of them.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't just something you make up to soothe your minds?" Snaped stepped into the conversation.  
  
"No Professor. These are very real. Ginny was -there-." Draco shook his head and a menacing grin played at his lips.  
  
"How do we know that that...girl...isn't lying?" Snape hissed.  
  
"Severus, please, control yourself." McGonagall said in a loud whisper.  
  
"I'm not lying." Ginny bit her lip.  
  
Draco ran a hand through her red tendrils and soothed her.  
  
"I know you're not." Draco whispered in reply, "I felt it too."  
  
"Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley, what I am about to tell you must never leave this room. No one can know." Dumbledore stated in a quiet tone.  
  
"We understand sir." Draco nodded.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Theous Scrolls? Either of you?" Dumbledore looked out the one window in his office, and the skies were dark.  
  
"Theous Scrolls? No." Draco looked down at Ginny.  
  
"I haven't either sir." Ginny said, and winced as pain hit her again.  
  
"What are they?" Draco caressed Ginny's hair but kept his gaze locked on Dumbledore.  
  
"They tell of a power. The power to see another world. I knew of them, but never sought to find them. Many times I wondered if Voldemort would ever seek them out, but I always dismissed the thought from my mind. He has them now, and if I had tried to find them first, none of this would have happened." Dumbledore had a pained look on his face.  
  
"What do you mean? None of this would have happened?" Draco straightened up.  
  
"Voldemort has the Theous Scrolls, and he's using them to find those who can see the other world." Dumbledore explained, "You, Mister Malfoy, and Miss Weasley are the ones who can see. He's using the scrolls to bring pain upon the seers. The scrolls will eventually tell him where to find the seers, and he will come for them."  
  
"So that's why Ginny's in pain? Because Voldemort is trying to find the seers?" Draco felt the fire burning in his throat.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him and Draco saw right into his soul through his eyes.  
  
"He knows." Draco whispered, in a horrified tone, "He knows that Ginny is one of the seers."  
  
"I'm afraid he does." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Why hasn't it happened to me yet?" Draco asked.  
  
"You have a wall built up around you Draco. Ginny is...well, she was too weak to resist it." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"So because I'm a rotten bastard that has no feelings, the scrolls can't find me?! But because Ginny has feelings, and can be hurt, they found her?!" Draco was surprised at his anger.  
  
McGonagall let out a gasp at his outburst, but Snape and Dumbledore remained cool. Ginny was fighting back tears, but it wasn't working.  
  
"I believe so." Dumbledore looked pained.  
  
"What do we do now?" Draco asked numbly.  
  
"Now you have a choice. You can stay and try to keep Voldemort from finding you, or we can send you and Miss Weasley away. Somewhere where Voldemort will have trouble finding you." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"We'll hide. We have to." Ginny spoke.  
  
Draco nodded, and his silver-blonde hair fell into his eyes.  
  
"Oi! There is no way I'll let my sister go into hiding with that scum!" Sounded a voice.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione threw the invisibility cloak off of them.  
  
"This is upsurd! Those three should be expelled at once!" Snape stood angrily.  
  
"I won't let you do it Gin!" Ron yelled angrily.  
  
"Weasley, have you lost it? If you cared for your sister at all you'd know that this is the only way to keep her safe!" Draco stood and approached Ron.  
  
"I won't let her be alone with you." Ron countered.  
  
"Neither will we." Harry said, and motioned to himself and Hermione.  
  
"Albus...if we are going to hide Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley, we should hide Mister Potter as well. You know that Voldemort will seek him out as well." McGonagall whispered.  
  
"You are right, Minerva." Dumbledore sighed, "Are you willing, Mister Potter, to go into hiding with Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Oi! We're coming too!" Ron growled, and Hermione nodded at his side.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Ginny asked, and Draco came to her side to steady her as she stood.  
  
"Ireland. I have a safe haven in Ireland." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"When will we leave?" Draco asked.  
  
"Tonight. Ready your things." Dumbledore turned away from them.  
  
The five students slowly left the room, Snape and McGonagall following.  
  
*****  
  
Like it? I like it lots and lots. :) 


	5. Chapter Five: Silver Dragon and Fire Ang...

Title: The Sea of Grey Kings  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Late, stormy nights are the one thing that Ginny finds comforting, and by chance, it's the only thing Draco Malfoy finds comforting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... I do not own/and did not write the song lyrics I will be using in this fic!  
  
Author's Note: I changed the title, I wasn't expecting my fic to become so much in depth, but it did, and I didn't think the sappy title was really fitting anymore. Also, I decided to put lyrics from different songs in each chapter. But the lyrics will make sense with the story.  
  
The Sea of Grey Kings  
  
Written By: Keladieea  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Silver Dragon and Fire Angel  
  
***** Another nightmare about to come true  
  
Will manifest tomorrow  
  
Another love that I've taken from you  
  
Lost in time, on the edge of suffering  
  
Another taste of the evil I breed  
  
Will level you completely  
  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
  
Live in the dark, and the world is threatening *****  
  
Sleep well Ginny, Draco thought as he stared down at her.  
  
She was cuddled to the side of the buggy they were packed in, and she was sleeping off the pain that had burried itself in her head. Potter, Weasley, and Granger were across from him with sour looks on their faces.  
  
"Do lighten up, Potter. That look on your face makes one think you're smelling something rotten." Draco teased them, as usual.  
  
"No, Malfoy, your mother wears that look." Harry replied through gritted teeth.  
  
Draco's sneer fell and he dove towards Harry.  
  
"Will you two just stop it?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Draco and Harry froze, eachothers hands wrapped around one another's necks. Draco pulled his hands from Harry's neck and he eased back into his seat.  
  
"Wow Mione." Ron stared at her with a dumbfounded look.  
  
"Shut it Ron. Honestly, I don't know why I agreed to this." Hermione let out a huff and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have." Draco's sneer was back.  
  
"I didn't want Ginny to be left with you." Hermione emphasized the word 'you'.  
  
"I wouldn't have hurt her." Draco protested.  
  
"Why do you care?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Because I don't want Voldemort to gain control over her." Draco countered and turned away from them.  
  
That ended the conversation.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny awoke in a large bed, wrapped in red velvet covers. She sat up, and saw Ron sleeping in the chair beside her. She could almost see the stress lines that played on his face, and she tentatively reached out to stroke his cheek.  
  
"Gin?" He caught her wrist in his own hand.  
  
Ginny let out gasp, and scrambled to get away from him.  
  
"Gin...please..." Ron's voice cracked, "I love you."  
  
"Oh Ron!" Ginny fell forward into his waiting arms, "I love you too."  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. I'm so sorry." He said into her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry too Ron." Ginny cried and held onto her older brother.  
  
The two sat there and rocked eachother back and forth.'  
  
"How very sweet." Drawled a voice from the door.  
  
"Go away Malfoy." Ron spat in the blonde's direction.  
  
"How I'd love to, Ronniekins, but I need to speak to the baby weasel." Draco said, then added, "Alone."  
  
"I'll be okay Ron." Ginny whispered to him.  
  
Ron got up, clearly upset, and walked out of the room. Draco kicked the door shut after Ron left, then approached Ginny's bed.  
  
"Are we in Ireland?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes." Draco replied shortly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, noticing his bad mood.  
  
"Listen Gin, about that kiss-" He started to say.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry about it." Ginny added quickly, "Because I'm not."  
  
"I am. I don't think we should be...together, in that prospect. I think we need to stay away from eachother." Draco explained harshly.  
  
"What? Why?" Ginny asked, startled.  
  
"Because Ginny, I don't like you!" Draco stood.  
  
"You're so immature you stupid ferret! Get out!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"With pleasure, you ill bred weasel." Draco hissed and slammed the door shut as he left.  
  
Ginny was left to herself, crying.  
  
*****  
  
Draco leaned his head against Ginny's door after he slammed it, and felt hot tears build up.  
  
"A dragon never cries." Sounded a voice.  
  
Draco whirled and found himself in the water world.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked, for the voice belonged to a man of sheer strength.  
  
"I am the Grey King Althuos." The man replied, and Draco stared up at him.  
  
Althuos towered twenty feet above Draco, even in the water.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco growled, and kicked his feet to stay above water.  
  
"To tell you that your weakness is letting your guard down. When you cry, you open up and allow the Theous Scrolls to find you." Althuos explained, "But, Silver Dragon, why do you cry?"  
  
"I had to hurt her." Draco said sadly, "I had to hurt the one person I care about."  
  
"Why did you do such a thing?" Althuos asked calmly.  
  
"Because, if I hurt her, then she will build a wall, and the Theous Scrolls will not find her." Draco whispered.  
  
"I see." Althus began to lower himself in the water.  
  
"Where am I?" Draco looked around, but saw nothing but water.  
  
"In the Grey World." Althuos himself turned to survey the vast waters.  
  
"The Grey World? And you're the Grey King?" Draco lifted an eyebrow and surpressed a laugh.  
  
"One of the Grey Kings. There are three, and there is one Grey Queen." Althuos was not humorous along with Draco.  
  
"Althuos, helping another wonderer?" Came an angelic voice.  
  
Draco and Althuos turned to see an exquisite female, who was the same race of Althuos.  
  
"This is no mere wonderer, my lady Marin. This is Silver Dragon, our protector." Althuos motioned to Draco.  
  
"Protector? I never signed up for that job!" Draco protested.  
  
"Silver Dragon? He has finally arrived?" Marin turned her blue orbs onto Draco.  
  
"Finally arrived?" Draco was puzzled.  
  
"We've been waiting for you. But where is Fire Angel?" Marin looked around the empty waters, in search of another.  
  
"Fire Angel? You mean Ginny?" Draco's eyebrows lifted.  
  
"That is she." Althuos nodded.  
  
"She won't be coming here." Draco said sullenly.  
  
"Why is that?" Marin looked down at him.  
  
"I hurt her. So that she would build up a wall, so the Theous Scrolls would not locate her." Draco explained sadly.  
  
"You hurt her to save her?" Marin was surprised to say the least.  
  
"Isn't that what you do when you love somebody?" Draco countered and his silver eyes glared up at Marin before he lowered them.  
  
"You tell me." Marin smirked.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Draco hissed, and looked down, "I've never been in love....until now."  
  
"I see." Marin smiled knowingly.  
  
"Who has the Theous Scrolls?" Althuos changed the subject.  
  
"Lord Voldemort. He's an evil wizard in my world." Draco replied.  
  
"Who know of this...Voldemort." Marin looked at Althuos.  
  
"Theous seeks power." Althuos pondered on the thought.  
  
"Theous is a real person?" Draco's eyes went wide.  
  
"Theous is one the Grey Kings. My older brother, Zanios, is the other Grey King." Althuos said bitterly.  
  
"Are you the Grey Queen?" Draco asked Marin.  
  
"Yes. I am married to Zanios." Marin answered.  
  
"So this brother of yours, Theous, he's bad? And lemme guess, he wants to corrupt this sea world of yours? Like Voldemort wants to destroy my world." Draco guessed.  
  
"Yes." Althuos nodded.  
  
"You and Fire Angel are our guardians. Only you have the power to save us." Marin said softly to Draco, "But you must go, before the Theous Scrolls break through Althuos' magick that is protecting you here. Good luck, our Silver Dragon."  
  
*****  
  
"Malfoy? Wake up!" Someone was yelling into his ear.  
  
"Leave him be, I think he's coming to...finally." Hermione was leaning over him, Ron and Harry at either side of him.  
  
"Come off it, Granger, I'm fine." Draco hissed.  
  
"You passed out in front of Ginny's door." Hermione explained.  
  
"Where is Ginny?" Draco sat up.  
  
"In her room, asleep." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll go to my room and sleep." Draco stood.  
  
The three were left alone as he swept down the hall in a fury of black cloak.  
  
*****  
  
Like it??? 


	6. Chapter Six: Behold the Nightmare

Title: The Sea of Grey Kings  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Late, stormy nights are the one thing that Ginny finds comforting, and by chance, it's the only thing Draco Malfoy finds comforting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... I do not own/and did not write the song lyrics I will be using in this fic!  
  
Author's Note: I changed the title, I wasn't expecting my fic to become so much in depth, but it did, and I didn't think the sappy title was really fitting anymore. Also, I decided to put lyrics from different songs in each chapter. But the lyrics will make sense with the story.  
  
The Sea of Grey Kings  
  
Written By: Keladieea  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Behold the Nightmare  
  
*****  
  
All you have to do is run away  
  
And steal yourself from me  
  
Become a mystery to gaze into  
  
You're so cruel in all you do  
  
But still I believe, I believe in you  
  
*****  
  
Draco awoke from a deep slumber that had been dreamless, and his first thought was of Ginny. Was she okay? Were the visions returning with pain? He would never know these answers, however, because he had told her that they needed to stay away from eachother.  
  
It was then that he noticed the snow white owl at the end of his bed. It was Harry's owl, Hedwig, and it had a letter to Draco. He took it and calmly opened the half folded piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I know what you are doing. You're trying to make me dig a hole and crawl into it, so that I never have to show my feelings again. So that Voldemort and the Theous Scrolls will never find me.  
  
Well that's too bad Draco! Because even though you're willing to hide and avoid facing your fears, I am not. I am going to fight this. Last night, I had a vision, more like a dream. I met Althuos and Marin, and I know you did too, because they told me that they had seen you right before I appeared. I'm going to protect them. They showed me their world, they showed me what I'm fighting for. It's much more than our world will ever be.  
  
So, Silver Dragon, are you willing to fight? Or do you want to live in fear forever?  
  
-Ginny, the Fire Angel  
  
"Why is she so stupid?!" Draco hissed to himself, and rose from the bed.  
  
He wrapped his black cloak around his tall frame, and exited his room as fast as he could manage.  
  
"About time you showed your face." Came Ginny's voice once he entered her room.  
  
"Are you stupid? Do you know what could have happened if someone intercepted that letter?" Draco yelled at her.  
  
"It wouldn't matter! I'm going to fight this anyways." Ginny yelled back.  
  
"Fight what, Ginny? We don't know what we're fighting yet!" Draco yelled louder.  
  
Ginny was silenced by this. Suddenly, she broke into tears.  
  
"I'm not suppose to be a hero, or someone important." She sobbed.  
  
Draco froze in his place, even though he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and soothe her.  
  
"I'm only Virginia. Just Ginny. Harry is suppose to be the big hero. Not me!" She looked at him and screamed, "NOT ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? I AM ONLY GINNY WEASLEY!"  
  
"Gin..." Draco said softly.  
  
"Are you okay Ginny?" Ron ran in, Harry and Hermione close behind.  
  
"What did you do to her Malfoy?" Harry gathered Ginny into his arms.  
  
"Sod off Potter, it's not my fault that she's a bleedin whiner." Draco huffed, and turned on his heel, his black cloak slicing through the air.  
  
*****  
  
"Master, we know who one of the seers is." The voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I do not wish to make a move on Virginia Weasley until I know who the other seer is." Voldemort looked at his right hand man with red, beady eyes.  
  
"As you wish, Master..." Lucius bowed, and fled from the room.  
  
*****  
  
Draco found himself covered in sweat as he shot up from his sleeping position. Which was oddly enough, on the floor of the hall outside his room. I must have fainted, Draco realized.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione turned the corner.  
  
"He doesn't know." Draco whispered.  
  
"What?" Hermione approached him.  
  
"Voldemort doesn't know that I'm the other seer. He won't Ginny until he knows who the other one is." Draco stammered, and tried to lift himself from the ground.  
  
"Draco, sit still. I'll go find Proffesor Snape." Hermione advised him, and ran off down the hall.  
  
Draco ignored her and closed his eyes. He tried desperately to get in the the Grey World. His wish was granted.  
  
*****  
  
"Althuos!" Draco shouted over the waves.  
  
Where is that Grey King, Draco thought angrily.  
  
"Silver Dragon?" It was Marin who appeared.  
  
"Where is Althuos?" Draco demanded to know.  
  
"He was captured, this morning, by Theous. A cloaked man with red eyes was floating above the water when Theous appeared. Who was he, Silver Dragon?" Marin had tears in her blue eyes.  
  
"It was Lord Voldemort." Draco said, and felt his last hopes dying.  
  
"What did you come here for? Theous and the cloaked man could return at any moment." Marin's panicked eyes looked out over the water.  
  
"Voldemort doesn't know that I'm the other seer. He won't hurt Gin- ...He won't hurt Fire Angel until his knows I'm the other one." Draco explained, "But you must tell me about Theous. Why has he turned on you and the other Grey King's?"  
  
"He wants power. But Zanios is the strongest of the Grey Kings, so therefore he rules over all." Marin explained.  
  
"Where is Zanios?" Draco demanded.  
  
"He forever sleeps. Theous casted a spell on him to make him sleep, hoping it would weaken Zanios. But even in sleep, Zanios powers over Theous." Marin said sadly.  
  
"Is Althuos the weakest of the Grey Kings?" Draco asked.  
  
Marin merely nodded, and her eyes once again swept over the water.  
  
"You must leave now." She panicked.  
  
Draco turned, and his grey eyes locked with red eyes. He panicked and dove beneath the water, letting his thoughts leave him and the darkness take over.  
  
*****  
  
"He knows!" Draco screamed as he woke.  
  
"Who knows?" Snape was standing over him, along with Ginny and the Dream Team.  
  
"Voldemort knows its me." Draco whispered in a horrified tone, "He's going to come for me and Ginny."  
  
"How does he know?" Snape hissed.  
  
"I think he seen me when I was with Queen Marin in the Grey World. And if not, he and Theous kidnapped Althuos, and they will surely find out from him." Draco explained.  
  
The Dream Team was confused, but Snape and Ginny understood him.  
  
"We must get to the Grey World." Ginny said in a panicked tone.  
  
"We will go." Draco agreed, "And we will try to lead Voldemort and Theous out of the Grey World and into ours."  
  
"We should go back to Hogwart's." Harry suggested.  
  
"We will." Snape nodded, "I don't want either of you going back into that world. Not until we're safely back at Hogwart's."  
  
Draco stared at Ginny, who looked away.  
  
*****  
  
More goodiness! 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Roses

Title: The Sea of Grey Kings  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Late, stormy nights are the one thing that Ginny finds comforting, and by chance, it's the only thing Draco Malfoy finds comforting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... I do not own/and did not write the song lyrics I will be using in this fic!  
  
Author's Note: I changed the title, I wasn't expecting my fic to become so much in depth, but it did, and I didn't think the sappy title was really fitting anymore. Also, I decided to put lyrics from different songs in each chapter. But the lyrics will make sense with the story.  
  
The Sea of Grey Kings  
  
Written By: Keladieea  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
***** Remember the time we made love in the roses? (and you took my picture in all sorts of poses!) how could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours  
  
*****  
  
Ginny had never been happier to see Hogwart's before in her life. She smiled as she raced up the steps and into the castle, the wind blowing through her hair. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her, wearing the same smiles. But Draco lingered behind, and although Ginny was starting to despise him again, she wondered if he was happy to see Hogwart's.  
  
Draco despised Hogwart's and almost everything that moved inside of it. He hated the sight of cheerful kids, he hated the sight of underclassmen whimpering as he strode past. But most of all, he hated the fiery red haired girl that tormented his dreams. He hated the way her straight, red hair fell into her eyes, he hated the way her innocent, doe- brown eyes looked into his and seen all his secrets. And he hated the way he loved her. He really hated how much he loved her.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione was waiting for him at the top of the stairwell.  
  
"What do you want Granger?" Draco refused to look at her.  
  
"Are you going to help Ginny?" Hermione looked scared, and Draco was a bit taken back by her fear.  
  
"Because...I don't want Ginny to die. I don't want to lose her, because she's like my little sister and I couldn't bare it if she was killed." Hermione Granger, an anomalistic witch, was for once terrified.  
  
"I'll do what I think is best." Draco turned away from her and headed for Slytherin common room.  
  
"I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER!" Hermione shouted at his retrieving back.  
  
Never once did he look back.  
  
*****  
  
He had a brilliant dream that night. It wasn't with water, and it wasn't about Voldemort. It contained Ginny. Just Ginny.  
  
She came into his room and he loved how she was bathed in light. Roses were entangled in her long braids.  
  
"Ginny?" He sat up in his bed.  
  
"Draco, why did you hurt me?" Ginny asked, her eyes full of innocence.  
  
"I had to Gin...please believe me when I say that I didn't want to. But I needed to." Draco felt tears enter his eyes.  
  
"Dragon's never cry." She whispered.  
  
Draco winced, for Althuos had once said those words to him.  
  
"This dragon does..." He mumbled and hastily wiped the tears away, but they kept coming.  
  
"Draco, I don't want to be alone." She whimpered.  
  
"Neither do I Gin, neither do I." Draco held out his arms for her.  
  
She swept across the room and fell onto his bed, into his awaiting arms. He pulled her down next to him, and allowed her to curl up against his chest. He rested his head on top of hers.  
  
*****  
  
That was a nice dream, Draco thought as he awoke.  
  
He never opened his eyes, wanting to picture his dream over and over again. He did, however, open them when he realized someone was wrapped in his arms. He opened one eye, and saw Ginny sleeping next to him.  
  
"It wasn't a dream." He said to himself.  
  
Ginny let out a noise that was between a moan and a groan, and turned to face him.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Good morning." She gave him a smile then stretched her body out like a cat.  
  
"When did you come in here?" Draco stared down at her.  
  
"Last night." Her smile dropped, "Don't you remember?"  
  
"I thought it was a dream. But I guess I was wrong." Draco whispered, "Ginny, you know I can't...I can't do this."  
  
"Draco..." Her voice cracked as she said his name.  
  
"It's so wrong Ginny." Draco turned away from her.  
  
"I understand." Ginny made movements to hint that she was leaving.  
  
"Meet me tonight, by the rose garden." Draco said softly, "At ten?"  
  
"Okay." She nodded, and disappeared.  
  
It was after she had gone that Draco wondered why he had told her to meet him by the rose garden. What was he going to say to her?  
  
*****  
  
Ginny panicked as she realized that it was ten minutes until ten. She grabbed her cloak and flung it over her shoulders.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione looked up at her as she raced by the couch in the common room.  
  
"Hermione, I have to meet Draco somewhere. Will you make up a story to tell Harry and Ron?" Ginny said in a hasty tone.  
  
"You know I will Gin. Now go!" Hermione smiled and looked back down at her book.  
  
Ginny smiled and ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
Ginny stepped into the rose garden and looked around. She couldn't see Draco anywhere. The night air was crisp and warm, and she watched the sparkles of fairy dust in the air.  
  
"Thought you weren't going to make it Weasley." Came a sarcastic voice from a nearby tree.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny sighed and seen a dark silhouette against the tree.  
  
"I'm here." He stepped closer.  
  
"Why did you want me to meet you hear?" Ginny trembled under his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't sure until I saw you step into the garden." Draco whispered, and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Ginny melted against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Somehow he had managed to lay a blanket down in a small space in the rose bushes. He lowered her onto the blanket and continued to kiss her.  
  
"Ginny, I love you." Draco mumbled as he undid the buttons of her shirt.  
  
"I love you too Draco." She moaned beneath his touch.  
  
*Remember the time we made love in the roses*  
  
Sorry for the long wait! I hit a sort of writer's block, and this chapter was kinda bad, but it will get better! 


	8. Chapter Eight

My Dear, Faithful Readers,  
  
I am sorry to say that this story is on pause. I was going over it earlier tonight, and I found that I DID NOT like it. I don't think it shows my true potential as a Harry Potter fan fic writer, and it seems very.naïve. Maybe some of you don't see it, but I do. I'm a little disappointed with the way it was turning out. I started and almost finished the eighth chapter when I realized just how CORNY it sounded. I'll try to fix some things up with it, but until then, this story is being quarantined. Hehe. Maybe I'll finish it in the future. I also took down "The Final Breath" and "Crimson" because they weren't what I wanted. I think I need to recollect myself. But expect some other, new & better stuff from me soon. I plan on having another D/G story out soon. It's untitled as of now, but I'll give you a preview:  
  
Draco led her through a series of halls, and Ginny noticed that every office door was shut. Finally they stopped before a door that was labeled "Malfoy/Weasley".  
  
"We're sharing an office?" Ginny squeaked.  
  
"That okay?" Draco turned to face her.  
  
"Perfectly fine." Ginny nodded.  
  
He opened the door after muttering a password, and let her in before himself. The office was big, each side adorning a black desk with sculptures and paintings.  
  
"Not to bad." Ginny smirked, "Which side is mine?"  
  
"The left side." Draco replied, and headed to the right where his desk was.  
  
Ginny took notice of the painting of a silver dragon on the wall behind his desk. For an odd reason, it reminded her of Draco himself. She turned to face her desk, and saw a painting of a beautiful red fox staring back at her.  
  
"I had it painted for you. I thought you'd like it." Draco said from behind her.  
  
"It's gorgeous. Thank you." She dropped her box onto her desk, and turned to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Draco blushed slightly, and Ginny giggled. He leaned forward and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I'm lucky to have you as a best friend." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yeah. You are." Ginny joked, but then whispered, "And I'm lucky to have you as a friend."  
  
  
  
That's just a preview of the first chapter. I want a few more good chapters for it under my belt before I post it. So until then, Adios!  
  
Keladieea 


End file.
